I Will Always Find You 20
by Pllislife002
Summary: As you can probably tell this is a rewrite of my original story. I hope you enjoy. What happens when the past comes and kidnaps a beautiful blonde FBI agent?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every welcome to "** ** _I Will Always Find You 2.0"._** **I know that I have already written this story but I want to rewrite this in hope to produce a better story. It will be along the same as the original but a couple changes. Hope you enjoy. Please remember to R &R :)**

 **Emily's Pov**

Quickly making my way through the glass doors of the Behavioural Analysis Unit I could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was on edge running back and forth. It wasn't long till I was greeted by a tall, distressed man. "You must be Emily Prentiss," The stoic man says, "I'm the Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner right this way." Following him to his conference room I was greeted by 5 other individuals. I didn't know why I was brought in but I could tell it wasn't good from the looks on their faces. "Everyone this is Emily Prentiss she will be helping us on this case." Giving a small smile I look over at 5 diverse agents as Hotch continued to introduce. "This is Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, Spencer Reid, Alex Blake and our technical analysis Penelope Garcia."

"It's nice to meet you all," I reply politely and shake each of their hands. "When would you like to start?"

"Now if you're ready." The old Italian man says. Nodding I take a seat next to Penelope and Alex.

"13 hours ago one of our own JJ was abducted from the BAU parking lot," Hotch says gruffly. Seeing the distress on the people around me I realized how hard this case was going to be. It was no ordinary abduction. Hearing the soundly sob coming next to me I watch as the boldly coloured woman click on the her iPad, popping up the security camera. Smiling softly at Penelope I squeeze her shoulder, encouraging her to play the video.

The second the video began to play I felt air in the room evaporate. I couldn't believe who I saw, what I was witnessing. The woman on the screen was the young girl I knew 19 years ago. "Jenny," I breathe out and clench my fist under the table. A sharp shiver ran down my spine causing goosebumps to erupt over my body. Watching the beautiful, blonde woman fall limp into the unsub's arms. Wiping the single tear from my cheek before anyone could see. "Were you able to get a trace on the phone call she received before the attack?" I ask horsely. I knew my voice was raw but hopefully no one notices.

"No unfortunately not, the call seemed to come from a burner and it lasted for less than 20 seconds," Penelope says softly, letting out a small whimper.

"Now I know that none of us want to do this but we are going to have to search through her entire life. After what happened with Askari and Hastings we know that there is much we need to learn and find." Hotch says. "Garcia I want you to go through her childhood and teen years, see if anything stands out as unusual." As I suspected none of them knew who Jennifer really was. What was the incident?

"What was the incident with Askari and Hastings?" I ask softly. I knew that I had to tell them the truth it's the only way we will find her, but I don't want to break the promise I made to her 15 years ago.

"2 years ago JJ was kidnapped by a man named Tivon Askari and Michael Hastings. She was tortured for the codes that would access the information on a classified operation they worked for called Integrity. It took her a long time to recover but she's strong I know she will survive this." Derek says. I felt like I couldn't breathe knowing what she's been through, been through without me.

"Are you okay Emily you look like you've seen a ghost." Alex Blake asked me. I knew my emotions were showing but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah sorry it's been a long time since I've seen Jennifer," I said quietly as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Seeing the 6 pairs of eyes all watching me I knew I had to explain myself. "I met Jennifer when we were only 11 years old. You won't find anything from her childhood, she changed her name 14 years ago."

"H-how come we didn't know about this?! Any of it?" The young agent rapidly questioned. Feeling a little guilty I pull out my purse and slide the old picture across the table. The picture was the two of us huddled together around a campfire. We must have been at least 14 in that picture but it felt as though it was only yesterday.

"I've seen you before." Penelope says and raises an eyebrow, "couldn't place a finger on where from but I just realized sugar plum has a picture of you and her in her apartment. She never told me who you were but I figured you must be important." Smiling softly at the boldly coloured woman I take the picture back and hold it close to me.

"I didn't know that." I reply softly.

"What did you mean by she changed her name 14 years ago?" Hotch asked.

"Well like I said I've know Jennifer since we were only 11 years old. Growing up Jennifer wasn't in a good place or with good people. When she finally turned 16 she changed her named as a way to start fresh." I replied sadly. "She left her old life for the safety of her own and her baby sister."

"What's was her name Emily?" The tall muscular man asked.

Taking a moment to regain my composure I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew the second I let the name leave my mouth her life would be exposed. "Everything that happened to Jen when she was younger shaped her into the woman you know today. Her name was Shelby Merrick." Feeling the sorrow in the room I waited for the file of the young girl to pop up. They were going to be shocked, the woman they knew what not the girl I knew and grew up with. "Hotch we need the first flight to Pennsylvania."

The stoic man nodded and quickly made a call for the jet. During that time Penelope and pulled up her file. The room was filled with horror and small gasps as the documents filled the screen, varying from police files to medical files. Seeing the picture of small girl was the last string before I let out a quiet sob. I remembered the first day we met, her eyes empty and scared, the large clothes hanging from the small, fragile body. Letting the tears fall silently I look down at my picture and rub my thumb over the beautiful girl I once knew. I couldn't careless about the people around me I was the only person who knew the true danger she was in. "You loved her?" Alex asked me. Not trusting my voice I let a small nod and wiped the tears. "Who did this too her?"

"Sorry I need to make a phone call excuse me." I say once I realized I would have to make a call.

 **Unknown:** Hello?

 **Me:** Hey Jess it's Emily Prentiss

 **Unknown:** Hey Em what's up?

 **Me:** Are you home right now? Safe?

 **Unknown:** Yeah I'm in Pennsylvania. Is everything okay? You're scaring me.

 **Me:** I'll explain later. I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming home with some people who are going to need to talk to you.

 **Unknown:** Okay?

 **Me:** I'll see you soon Jess, please be safe.

"Who was that?" Rossi asked. Looking around I could see everyone was struggling with the new found information of their blonde friend. The faded tears were wiped off of many of their faces.

"That was Jess, Jennifer's sister." I reply and take a sip of my hot coffee. "I was calling her to let her know that we were coming to Pennsylvania." Sliding through the multiple images from police and hospital reports I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You know she was always so angry growing up. She was always fighting and being rebellious, she never gave up."

"Who did this to her Emily?" Penelope says sadly, "Who hurt my gorgeous bombshell." Watching the woman whimper at sight of the bruises and broken bones that covered the petite blonde.

"His name is Walter Blaine," I say spitting out the bitter name. "He's Jennifer's step-father. When she was 7 her mother, Alice Merrick, remarried to Walter. It was only when her older sister Sara committed suicide that her step-father began to abuse her. She was only 9 at the time." The man on the screen made me want to scream. He was the man who caused so much heart ache and pain to the family. Sliding down in my chair I couldn't help but feel the anger burn inside of me. I hated that man, I hated him with all of myself.

"Why was he not convicted till she was 15?" Derek asked softly.

Looking up at the picture of Jess, Shelby, Walter and Alice I walk up to the screen and point at her mother. "Her mother wouldn't turn him in because they were broke and he was the major source of income as well she refused to believe her own daughter." I spat icily.

Choosing to ignore what I said the tall boss man stood up and announced that the jet had arrived. "I want everyone coming on this case, that includes you Garcia." Hotch says, "JJ is going to need us when we find her." Gathering up our go bags and coffee we make our way down the strip to the private jet. Watching the others settle in I could see that this case was going to take a huge toll on the team. This wasn't just another victim they were looking for this was a family member.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are okay with the fact that I decided to rewrite my story. I will try my damn hardest to keep posted. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Emily's Pov**

As we arrived in Pennsylvania not long after 5pm, a long tiring flight to the place I hoped never to visit again. Driving down the familiar streets of East Allengheny There was no point in sleeping right now, I couldn't waste one more second knowing that she may be kidnapped by the terrifying man. Quickly sending a text to Jess I asked her to make her way down to the police station. I needed to start with her, I need to know if Walter is out of jail.

It wasn't long till the petite blonde made her way through to the conference room calling my name. My breath was almost taken away at home alike she looked from her big sister. Before I could open my mouth to greet her I was interrupted by her distressed question. "Why is my sister on the board? Is sh-Jennifer okay?"

"Jess," I reply slowly. I couldn't help but make my way over to the petite woman and pull her into a hug. It's been almost 12 years since I last saw the woman. I could feel the eyes of the team watching me intently Letting the woman sit down I held her hand before I said, "These people are from the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit, they work with your sister." One by one each of the agents introduced themselves to Jess. Their faces were mixed from adoration to sadness as they said hi. "I need you to take a deep breath before we tell you this." I say sadly and sit next to her. I felt the guilt build up in me knowing how this would go down.

"Your sister was kidnapped 24 hours ago and we have reasons to believe she was taken by your step-father Walter." Hotch says softly. Taking the tiny hand into mine I squeeze it tight as i let it sink into her. Seeing the quiver of her chin and the pool of tears that started to form in her eyes I stand up and pull her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Jess," I whisper and held the woman close as she sobbed in my arms. Whispering quiet, soothing words in her ear I kiss the crown of her head before moving back and apologizing again. My voice betrayed me as it started to crack with my continuous apology.

"You left her! You promised that you would never leave her, not after everything she went through," Jess yelled and pushed me away. Throwing a fist out of frustration I was quick to catch it and I twisted her into a safe lock against my body. Letting her thrash around I simply held her till she calmed down. "Why did you leave?"

"You think I left because I wanted to? I left because she forced me to leave Jess." I say letting the tears fall. "I loved her so I let her go." I revealed. I totally forgot we weren't alone till I heard the silent gasps. Wiping the tears roughly I let her go and turn my body from everyone.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we would like to talk to you about Walter and what type of man he was like." The Italian man says softly and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I want to help as much as possible." She says, "My only request is I'm told everything. I want to be apart of this case."

"With all due respect Jess your step-father has a history of anger we don't think it's safe for you." Hotch suggests.

"Anger? You think my big sister being raped for 6 years is just anger? He destroyed everything in her life. That monster humiliated her, physically and verbally abused her for 6 years. All that happened to her because she wanted to protect me." She spat out in reply. "That man has no interest in me or anyone else. He wanted Shelby and he has here." The audible sobs filled the room as Derek pull the colourful tech analysis into her strong arms. "Plus do you really think my mother will talk to you Emily? After all you were the woman who locked her beloved behind bars for 15 years."

"Fine but you follow our orders!" Hotch says. "Rossi I want you and Alex to talk to Jess. We need to know everything. Derek I want you to talk to Emily."

 **JJ's Pov**

I didn't know where I was. Last thing I remember was a rancid odour before passing out. At first I found myself blindfolded in a small cramped area. Through the sound of the engine I figured I was in a car, or to be specific the boot of a car. The pounding of my head against the walls of the boot slowly led me back into an unconscious state. When I woke up the second time I had completely lost track of time and place. My arms were chained to the ceiling putting immense pressrun my aching shoulders. I was no longer blindfolded but that didn't matter because the room was pitch black. I wanted to panic and scream out for help but I knew it was going to be no use, I just had to wait for my team. I know they'll come for me, it was only a matter of time.

It felt like hours being hung by my tired, aching limbs till the sound of the rusty door creaking open. Closing my eyes I chose to ignored to figures presence, I could feel him standing behind me. "Hello Kitten, it's been awhile has it not?" The familiar menacing voice husks into my ear. His voice pierced through more causing an involuntary gasp to occur. I never thought I would see him again. I could feel my heart pounding out of my body as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Answer me!" He yelled as I refused to talk to him. Clenching my fists I took a deep breath and ignored him.

I expected the slap to come from him, however, it surprised me how familiar it felt. "What do you want Walt?" I spit out.

"That's no way to speak to your father kitten," He growls back and grips my chin, bringing my face to his. Out of disgust for the old man I spat in his face and and pulled away from him. I knew that was the wrong move but I couldn't stop myself. "You are an ungrateful bitch you know," He yells and throws a fist to my face. "All I did was love you and your family."

"I hated you, I still hate you Walt. You put my family through hell how could I ever love you." I yell in response. Gripping onto the chains I swung back and kicked the old man in the chest. Walt stumbled back a few steps before growling and throwing another punch to my ribs, over and over again.

"I didn't want to punish you but you left time no choice kitten," Walter said with a wide smirk on his face. I felt the blood drain from my face as he yanked his belt off his waist and made his way over to my defenceless body. Closing my eyes, I grip the chains and wait for what was next to come. The first was always the worst but nothing prepared me for the rest. After what felt like ages he whipped my back one last time before putting his belt back on. My back dripping in blood from my angry welts. "I've waited 15 years to be back with you." The old man husks before biting roughly on my ear lobe. Grinding his hardness into my backside made me want to throw up. "But first I think we should say hi to some people."

 **Emily's Pov**

After talking to Derek it was roughly 8pm, everyone was exhausted. We didn't want to stop but we knew there was no point in going any further. Currently we all went down the to old diner at the end of the street. I could see in everyone's eyes that they were emotionally drained. "This is the same diner you use to Jennifer and I. I totally forgot about this old place." Jess said in realization.

"I'm surprised you remember, you were only young," I reply. Looking around at the old diner I could't help but remember the small memories of the two of us. I remember laughing at the sight of the petite, beautiful blonde eating her weight in french fries.

"You know I always had that sapphic vibe with our bombshell agent." Penelope said with a wiggle of the eyebrow.

"What is she like now?" The petite blonde asks, "I mean she must be quiet different now." Smiling sadly I squeeze her hand and waited patiently for the response.

"That girl bleeds coffee," Penelope says and laughs, "By the time everyone gets to work she's already on her second cup. I think I can say JJ is the glue in our team. She mums the boys when they bicker, she's the one who you can always talk to knowing she will always say the right thing." My heart ached when I listened to the woman rant. I wish I could have been there to see her grow. They all shared a story or two of the woman I loved. I should have known she would have the best shot on the team, or that she would start an monthly dinner for the team.

Sensing that Jess was upset I asked if she was okay. It must have been hard not seeing her older sister in over 13 years especially after what they went through together. "I just want my sister back." She says sadly and and clenched her hand around the locket.

"I want her back too," I admit to the petite blonde. Looking up at the rest of Jennifer's team then nod sadly in agreement. Not too long after we ended up going to the hotel. We knew all we could do now was rest have have fresh eyes for the next day. Saying my goodnights we head up to our rooms.

 _The next morning_

It was 8am when we all gathered around in the large conference room. The room was filled with documents and timelines from the past to the present. Hotch had divided each of us to do different tasks. Spencer and Alex were trying to discover potential sites where Walt could be holding her, while Rossi continued to interview Jess and Derek and I were making a profile for Walter. We were all working our ass' off going through pots of coffee to stay concentrated. Suddenly a police officer walked into the room with a small, manilla parcel. "Emily Prentis?" He asked searching the room. Lifting my hand he handed it to me and started to explain. "We found it here this morning. It had no name or address."

Thanking the man I waited till he left before pulling out a CD. I immediately knew what this was, a taunt. "Jess I need you to leave right now." I asks lowly and handed Penelope the CD. The girl struggled to comply but eventually left leaving the team alone with a taunting CD. Seeing the still image of the beautiful blonde woman on the screen sent the room to silence. Quietly we all sat down around the laptop waiting for the video to begin.

The first thing I noticed when the video begun was that the beautiful woman had no clue she was being recorded. Her fragile face was already covered in black and blue. Her shirt was roughly torn hanging limp off her shoulders. The agents chest and back was covered in angry, bloody welts. My body tensed as I watched the cocky bastard walk into frame and behind the beautiful woman. _"Hello again Kitten,"_ He growls into her ear. His voice was like a slap to the face. _"Now why don't you tell your FBI friends about what we discussed earlier."_

 _"_ _F-fuck you Walt,"_ She spat out and swung her head back connecting her head roughly with her step-fathers face. Gasping at her boldness I knew it was the wrong choice but I couldn't help but be proud of the woman. The old man was quick to come back and dig an unknown object into her back painfully. Clenching my teeth, I angrily wiped the tears and watch the woman intently. Even throughout the pain she managed to without tears.

 _"_ _Don't be such a bitch Shelby,"_ Walter says as he withdrew the bloody knife. Nothing happened, we watched as JJ hung quietly as the man taunted her with the bloody knife. _"How about a old helping hand then."_ The wicked man said.

I could see the blood drain from their face as he returned back into the room. Although she was pulling a strong face I could feel her fear. Her body quivered and her eyes teared up. _"No, Walt please don't do this,"_ She cried out and squirmed.

"Left or right darling?" He asks while holding up 2 needles. By now I could hear the loud sobs of the tech analysis.

"Garcia I need you to go through her medical files and pull up the previous drugs that she was charged with." Hotch says. Looking around I could see how emotional everyone was. Spencer had been reduced back into his quiet shell, Derek sat next to Penelope, comforting the upset woman. Alex and Rossi were silent and Hotch remained monotone. "Also see if you can find also find the location."

"U-unfortunately there was nothing sir on the location." Penelope says sadly, "As for the medical records, blondie use to be on quiet the list: methamphetamine, crack, cocaine etc." The room was silent to the new set of files. Everyone was shocked to say the least.

The sound of the loud cry brought us all back to the screen. Watching her evil step-father inject the clear fluid into my beloveds arms. _"Maybe next time we will be able to talk to your friends."_ He growls before turning the camera off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this new version of the story. As you can see I'm trying my best to keep along the same line but making small additions and edits. Like before it's starting to go up hill now and I hope you remember to R &R.**

 **JJ's Pov**

It didn't take long for the drug to get in my system. My heart was racing, threatening to pump out of my body. I felt a blanket of sweat cover my body as I tremor. I became more and more irritable as I waited for Walter to walk back into the room. I figured that it must have been meth of some sort from the symptoms that were occurring. By this point I felt my hands go limp from the the loss of blood. Although the drugs made me feel weird and paranoid I still felt wide awake. Hearing the evil snickering of the man, I twisted my body painfully to see the old man leaning against the door frame. "My my kitten, loosened up a little now have we?" Walt chuckled as he made his way behind me, gripping my hips and pulling me into him. "Just the way I like you, doped up." Grinding his hardness into my backside causing a pathetic whimper to escape my bloody mouth. I didn't want him to touch me, not again.

"P-please stop," I cry out as I let the tears fall, staining my cheeks. The cruelty in his laugh made me realize that he wasn't going to stop, just like he use to. He was quick to grab my wrists and pulled me to the old, rustic bed. My bed, I didn't notice it when I first arrived but where it was. I tried to fight but my back and face was aching from the welts, bruises and knife wounds. A quick back hand to my left cheek and I felt my nose crunch and the blood began to immediately pour.

"God you're just as beautiful as when you were 14 years ago." He murmured before tearing up the last of my blouse from the throbbing body. Once he had stripped the clothes from his disgusting body he zip tied me to the 4 posts, just like he use to. I couldn't stop the tears anymore, I tried and tried to hold them back but I was terrified and he knew.

"W-walt please d-don't do this," I cried out and tried to hopelessly squirm away from his grubby, fat fingers and his heavy body.

"Shut up!" He husks while pulling down the last item of clothing which was his boxers. Groaning out of relief he straddled my waist, releasing his hardness onto my stomach. The more he began to move and and grind against me the more I nauseous I felt. I tugged aimlessly at the restraints but it was not use, the drug was finally wearing off. Grunting in delight he leaned forward and forcefully connecting our lips. With one last attempt of freedom I swing my head into his. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this even more now." He chuckles before punching me one last time in the face, easily relieving me from the torture.

 **Emily's Pov**

After the video finished everyone was silent. Although it was silent the room was filled with mixed emotions, some were mad, some were crying and others were simply quiet. Finally deciding to bring Jess back in I pull her close and sob. Through all my life I never showed emotion but this time I couldn't hold it back. She always told me the stories of what had happened, what he did but seeing this broke my heart. It took a couple minutes before I was able to finally calm down. "I-I'm sorry was silly of myself," I say embarrassingly as I pull away.

"You love her you can't control your emotions, especially in a situation like this." Jess said softly. Letting out a weak chuckle I wipe my tears and look around at the others. "So what's next?"

"I think it's time to meet mummy dearest?" I say teasingly. Looking over I call Rossi, "Why don't you come along with us Dave."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hotch says. "Is there anywhere else or anyone else we need to talk to?" Sliding my arms through the sleeves of my blazer I look over at Jess who was getting ready to leave. There was on more place we needed to visit but I wanted to be there.

"Yes but we will discuss it when we get back." I sat sternly. "Do some research into Mount Horizon." Leaving the police station we settle into a single black SUV allowing Dave to drive. I could feel the anxiety as the petite woman looked off distantly out of the window. "Jess are you sure you want to be here for this? It may not go smoothly." I say softly, drawing her back into conversation.

"I'm sure," She replies. "It's just been a long time since I've gone back." Nodding in agreement I link my fingers with hers and game her hand a squeeze. Looking in the mirror at my older man I saw him smile at the small interaction.

"Jess, What was your favourite memory of you and JJ?" Rossi asked randomly. I could tell the old man was trying to help distract the nervous woman. Everyone on the team was doing a great job of giving comfort to Jess. Whether it was as simple of bringing coffee or comforting her as she sobbed for her sister.

She pondered for a couple seconds before grinning and replying with, "I think it would have to be the time when Emily and Elizabeth took us on a yacht trip. I think I must have been 10 at the time but you took us away for the summer. I remember waking up everyday to pancakes and Elizabeth's famous smoothies." Letting out a joint chuckle it made me realize how much I missed the old days. We always managed to have a good time even with everything that was happening around us.

"I think that was one of my favourite holidays too," I say simply.

"Of course you would," Jess said teasingly, "you're the one who spent their summer with their girlfriend." Rolling my eyes with a slight blush on my cheeks and bump my shoulder against hers. "You're just lucky I didn't tell your mum about you sneaking into my sister's bed every night." The girl whispered and chuckled as my already flushed cheeks burned even more.

"You girls seemed pretty inseparable when you were young," He commented, thankfully ignoring the embarrassing comment she made towards me. We had finally arrived to the street. It looked much rougher than I originally remember. You could definitely tell it was on of the rough parts of Pennsylvania. "Is this is?" Rossi asked as he drove carefully up to the old house. Nodding stiffly we drove into the driveway. The dark red paint was curled and peeling off the corners. Taking one last breath, we get out the care and knock quickly on the old door.

It wasn't long till the door swung open and we came face to face with the old woman. She had defiantly aged over time, gracefully though. "Miss Merrick?" Rossi asked politely. "SSA Dave Rossi I'm with the FBI and this is Agent Emily Prentiss from Interpol we would like to ask you some questions about Walter Blaine."

"Emily Prentiss it's so lovely to see you again," The woman said sourly, "here to put my husband back in prison again?" Raising my eye brows and shrugging she opens the door fully allowing us in. I felt the squeeze of my hand and stood of from behind me. "J-Jess?" The mother sputtered, shocked to see her youngest.

"Mother," She spat out roughly. "Where's Walt?"

"Oh my baby where have you been all this time?" Alice cried out, completely ignoring the hesitance of the younger woman. Seeing that she was about the pull Jess into a hung I stood in front of her.

"Answer my question mother," Jess said again, bypassing the woman's touch. Following her through the old house to the living room I saw in the corner of my eye a picture of Jen and I. The young girl had a huge, adorable grin wiped across her face as my younger self kissed her on the cheek. I smiled softly before putting it back down and sitting down next to Jess.

"Why do you care where Walt is?" Alice asked stiffly, avoiding the question.

"Ma'am we have reason and proof to believe that your husband is behind the kidnapping of your oldest daughter," Rossi says, easily grabbing the attention of the mother.

"Shelby?" She asked.

"Jennifer," I corrected. "Alice please. Don't do this for me, do this for Jennifer, your daughter. She's your own blood. Everything that has happened in the past is because of you and your husband." Looking over at the angry woman I inwardly smile before continuing. "Prove yourself by doing what's right." All I wanted at this point was a lead. I needed to find the beautiful woman.

"How dare you!" She growled. She stood up abruptly and stood before me. "How dare you come into my home and blame me for that whore's actions. She was the slut who manipulated my husband into sleeping with her. Shelby was a low life and you know it. She got what she deserved, that whore was never my daughter."

It was scary how silent the room was. I could see how upset Jess was beside me and how irritated the older man was. Me on the other hand, I saw red. I was livid at the woman, how could she say those things about a poor innocent girl who was taken advantage of. Digging my nails into the palm of my fist I take a shallow breath before replying. "Do you remember the summer of when Jennifer turned 13?" The bitchy woman shook her head and crossed her arms. "My mother and I went to Paris to visit my father for the summer and You, you took Jess away leaving Jennifer alone with your monster of a husband." Standing up I pull out a picture from one of the files. One of was pictures was from the hospital at Horizon. Her stomach and face were covered in face and she was completely disorientated. "W-when I came home she wasn't at your house. My mother and I spent hours looking for her till I found her on the streets terrified. She was so drugged up she didn't even recognize me." At this point I let the tears fall silently down my face. I didn't care that the woman was clearly upset, she needed to know. "The reason you hate me is because I did what you could never do. I saved her and you blame me for your failure. Did she hate me for awhile for taking her to Horizon? Yes. But it gave her the safety you were never willing to provide."

The tears fell silently from everyone eyes in the room, all except Alice Blaine. Sitting back down I put my arm around the young woman who I saw as my sister as I let her sob into my arms. "I want to leave." She said softly as tried to stop crying. "Please Em."

Agreeing that it was time to leave we gathered our things. Just as we were about to leave I look over at the malicious woman and said, "We will be back with a search warrant, I hope you have nothing to hide because if you do we will find it, and your ass will be the next I will personally put in jail." With nothing else to be said we left the silent woman and headed back to the station.

"Thank you," Jess whispered softly and buried her face into my neck. Saying nothing I kiss her forward as comfort and led her back into the police station. Walking into the police station something felt really wrong. The tall unit chief was silent with his face in his hands. Spencer and Reid were huddled together working furiously on the data. "What's happening?" The petite blonde asked.

"We got another video," Hotch said stressfully. Sliding the manilla envelope across the table I saw there was another CD along with more pictures.

The pictures were similar to last times. One was of the beautiful woman hanging limp by the chain on the ceiling, naked. Her bruises looked more angry and deeply coloured than last time. The deep red marks were sore and blistered around her ankles and wrists. Although she was awake she was disorientated. Her face was still however, clearly terrified and tear stained. "Oh baby what has he done to you," I whisper softly as my lip quivered. Luckily the petite woman didn't argue back when I asked her to leave and I let the tears fall for the second time today. "I need to watch."

The team was hesitant and I knew they didn't want to watch again but I needed to see. After watching the video I couldn't control the angry sobs. My body shook out of anger for the wicked, old man. I hated him. Watching him happily assault the woman I still loved tore my heart apart. She was begging him to stop and he laughed and continued to embarrass her. The room was silent, no one had said or moved. "D-did you get anything Pen?" I ask hoarsely. Shaking her head before tearing up again I pull her into a hug. Surprisingly it was comforting to both of us. In the past 3 days I had become more comfortable with her than I did with most people.

"The only thing we were able to gather what that she was being help underground." The young, scruffy genius said. "Did you get anything out of her mother?" I gritted my teeth and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about her.

"No but I want a warrant for her house by tomorrow morning," I say gruffly, "If she wants to act like she knows nothing then I want her house stripped. If we find anything I want to personally have her arrested."

"What did Mrs Blaine have to say?" The dark muscular man asked as he sat next to me handing my steaming coffee. I knew I had to tell them but it just made me so mad. After telling the team about the unfriendly visit I had to excuse myself. I still couldn't believe how incapable that woman was at loving her daughter. Walking out of the conference room I saw the petite blonde waiting for me.

"Hey how do you feel about dinner?" I ask her. "My treat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter here is the new one :)**

 **JJ's Pov**

Everything felt surreal, it feels as though I in an outer body experience. My achy limbs felt distant and sore. My head was heavy and my eyes were heavy and tired. I didn't want to open my eyes, I knew once I opened them I would have to face with the truth. And to be honest I didn't know how to deal with what just happened. Looking down hesitently I saw the blood and bruises covering my naked body. My ribs screamed in pain as I tried to catch a breath. The small cry escaped my mouth when I came to realize that the monster under the bed was real and not just in my imagination.

"Good morning kitten, how are you?" Walt asked cheerfully as he sat back down on the bed. He knew I was going through withdrawal and my body would be aching from the drugs. Untying my delicate hands and ankles from the posts he dragged me to the chair and sat me down. Seeing the camera attached to the tripod, I was grateful to also see that although my tank top was tatted and ripped it was still cover somewhat of my chest. "How about another chat with your FBI friends." Letting out a groan from the ache of my body I lean back in the chair and prepare myself for the worst.

The old man turned on the camera and laptop and patiently waited for the connection to occur. Seeing the image of Hotch, Spence, Rossi, Alex and Penelope on the screen brought be back to reality. They were looking for me, I know it. They all sat quietly waiting for someone to talk. "Well hello agents it is lovely to see you all again!" My step-father said cheerfully as he stood behind me.

 _"What do you want Walter?"_ The monotone man growled. Hearing his gruff voice almost brought tears to eyes. I missed them all so much, I missed the simple things we use to do together.

"There is someone who I would like Kitten to talk to," He said smugly and strokes me cheek with his dirty calloused finger. "I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Seeing the tears fall down my best friends face I felt as though I needed to confront them. They were upset because of me. "Don't cry Pen, I'm okay." I knew it was a lie, my face probably deceived me but I needed to tell them. They felt guilty and I knew that for sure. Smiling one last time I watch all my friends disappear before the Italian man returned with 2 people I thought I would never see again

I felt my world crashing down. I couldn't breathe. They were both as beautiful as I last remember 12 years ago. The tears fell freely as I watched my baby sister and ex-girlfriend watch me intently. _"Jennifer?"_ I hear Emily whisper out softly. It was so quiet I almost didn't believe she was there. It was hard to see the woman I loved comforting my baby sister.

"Em. Jess." I chock out. Feeling the knife dig sharply into my shoulder blade I let out a whimper, easily letting the tears fall down my dirty face. My head was foggy from the injected drug in my system. This almost felt not real seeing the 2 together away, just like the old times. Except this time I was here and they were there. "This isn't real." Chuckling at the evil image my imagination was telling me.

 _"Jennifer we are right here…we are right here and we will find you love."_ The brunette said softly leaning closer to the screen. Closing my eyes I listened to the soothing voice of the beautiful woman. Just like when we were young she would hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright in the end. My imagination took me away for only a second before the sharp knife brought me back to the harsh reality.

"Remember what we talked about kitten," Walt growled in my ear. "Tell them what we discussed." Scraping the knife down my back I hiss at the blood trickling down my back. Shaking my head I refused to let a word out. I didn't want them to think I gave up. I'm stronger than that. Eventually they will find me, whether that's now or later. "Don't fucking start with this again Shelby." Leaning over my shoulder he roughly grabs by jaw and tilts my head back to I came face to face with him. "Talk."

Seeing the fear and horror in my loved ones faces made me feel dirty and ashamed. My body was shamefully exposed to my baby sister and potentially my co-workers. I didn't want them to see my like this, who I use to be. "Underground," I say quietly. I wanted to help them the best they could. This was the only way. The feeling of his harsh fingers gripping into the base of my neck and pressure points cause a small cry. "Summer of 1999."

"You bitch!" He roared and swung his fist into my already bruised face. It hurt like a mother fucker but I sat still and stared at the people on the screen.

Their faces were covered in horror and the man swung again. _"SHELBY!"_ Jess cried out as he swung at my stomach. _"You son of a bitch. Just let her go!"_

The tears fell subconsciously from my tired eyes as the monster completely lost himself in anger. By this point my team had come back into the picture as they helplessly watched me being beaten. The cracking of another rib caused a small whimper from my trembling lip. I just wanted it to end. The loud sobs from Emily, Penelope and Jess caused my heart to break. "I love you," I croak out before slowly losing conscious from the pain inflicted on my broken body.

 **Emily's Pov**

Hopeless. That was one of the many emotions I was feeling. The tears streamed down my face as I watched the beautiful woman. I wanted to yell and tell her that I loved her but I didn't. I felt speechless. I was so mad, so incredibly mad at that monster. It was completely different hearing and seeing the abuse the man inflicted on the one I loved. Roughly standing up I push my chair away and let out a frustrated growl. I needed some sort of release from what I just watched. Even after so many years apart the young blonde still had a huge effect on me. Punching the wall hopelessly I felt myself crumble and sink to the ground. I just wanted her back home, safe and in my arms.

"Emily," The booming voice called softly. Bringing my hidden face out from my hands I look up at Derek. I didn't realize everyone was watching me sadly till I looked around the room. I forgot that I wasn't alone and I made eye contact with Jess. The poor girl was gently crying in the arms of the nerdy Spencer Reid. He looked a little confused but quickly wrapped his arms around her. "What did JJ mean about the summer of 1999? And Under ground." He asks softly.

"It was the worst summer of her life," I say softly. I knew they wouldn't understand but where we were heading next would explain everything. Looking into the eyes of the somber adults I make my way over to the table. "We need to head down to Mount Horizon." They all quickly complied and we got into the cars. Hotch, Rossi and Alex in one and in the other car was myself, Jess, Spencer, Derek and Penelope. It was quiet a ways away to the school, perhaps 2 hours so we had plenty of time to talk and sit in silence. For the first half hour everyone was silent, taking in everything that had happened in the past couple hours. Jess had passed out comfortably in-between myself and Spencer, easily resting her head on the young genius's shoulder. "I know this must be a lot for you all to take in." I say softly as I look over at the young blonde. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"It is but it does't change how I feel about my sugar plum. If anything it makes me feel more proud of my best friend." Penelope says quietly. "You know she's amazing. I remember one of my favourite memories was when we were celebrating a certain case and the poor woman was so hungover the next day she walked into the glass door in front of everyone." The car was filled with laughter. She'd changed so much in little ways. I remember she never drank when we were teens, it always reminded her of her step-father.

Derek was the next to speak. "I use to help JJ was hand to hand combat in the morning. She always pushes herself to be the best." He said softly before chuckling. "I mean damn baby girl can pack a good right arm."

"She was always a fighter," I reply softly. Looking over at the sleeping blonde I look forward at the 2 agents. "I feel like I've missed so much of her life." Looking out the window into the forest. Maybe I shouldn't have left when she pushed me away, perhaps this would have never happened to her.

"Maybe you did miss out on 12 years of her life but you loved her through the hardest years of her life. You made sure that bastard was put behind bars." Derek said. I knew he was true but I wish I never had to leave. "What's your favourite memory of her?" Looking down at my fingers I felt my cheeks flush as I reminsce my favourite memory. "I see that blushing princess." Derek says and chuckles. "Lets here it."

Quickly looking over at the sleeping blonde on the equally passed out agent I bring my attention back up to the front. My cheeks burned red but I still told them. "After I found out about her step father I use to make her stay at my house as often as possible." Pausing for a moment I smile weakly and continued, "I use to love waking up and seeing her delicate body against mine, she would always fist my shirt in the night so I would never leave." Thinking back at I realized who much I missed everything about the girl. The way she would hide her face every time I called her beautiful, or the way she would kiss just above my heart when we would cuddle. She was my everything and I just left her. I didn't fight for someone I loved and now she's back with the man who caused all this trouble.

"I bet you guys were just the cutest couple out," Penelope gushed and goofily smiled at me.

"More like the most sickly," A small voice teased, still thick with sleep. "Yes they were cute but it was over baring at points." Grinning over at the awakening blonde I poke my tongue out and shove her lightly. "How long till we get there?"

"We should be there in about 30 minutes mini Jaye," Derek bellowed.

 **Hey guys I am so sorry for the delay. I've been super busy and I lost where I wanted to go with this chapter. Hopefully you'll like the new addition to the story. I'm not very familiar with _Higher Grounds_ so I will try my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've tried my best with this chapter, I don't know how well it will go but hopefully it's not too bad. Feel free to write some reviews or some potential ideas if you would like. Also I'm about to muck up my ages here so bare with me. It works out I just can't be bothered to figure out ages and all. I am officially the worst at posting so I apologize. Enjoy**

 **Emily's Pov**

We arrived to Mount Horizon at 6pm. Everyone was exhausted but ready for answers. Seeing the older couple standing patiently for us I couldn't help but grin. They were no different from the last time. "Emily Prentiss long time no see," The tall man bellowed and pulled me into a brief hug.

"Look at you all grown up. You look amazing hon." Sophie said sweetly and pulled me into a hug.

"You as well Soph," A mumble quietly as we hugged, "Nice to see that he finally popped the question." Smirking I pull away from that blushing woman and made my way back to the group of profilers. "Mr and Mrs Scarbrow this is the BAU. SSA Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, Penelope Garcia, Dave Rossi, Aaron Hotchner and Doctor Spencer Reid." One by one they each shook the couples hand. "And this is Jess Merrick." Smiling and pulling the younger woman closer I saw the awe in the Sophie and Peter. They have never met the young woman but the striking resemblance of the two sisters could easily be seen.

"We need your help," Shelby said softly as she shook their hands. "Please."

"Of course." Peter said softly. "Why don't we take this indoors. I don't mind the fact that you hold guns but please make sure the kids don't see them." We all quickly complied and moved our guns to either our ankles or under our jackets. Walking down the familiar corridors felt like a flash of the past. The walls were filled with pictures and posters of positivity. "Why don't I settle up a room for you all? It's getting late and these roads are not something you want to be driving on in the dark of night."

"We appreciate it thank you." Rossi says and follows us into the room. It was a fairly large room to say the least, there was 10 single sized beds lined up in rows. You would think that it looked very much like camp but it wasn't, the room was homey and comfortable. Once Peter and Sophie had excused themselves we quietly chose our beds. We were all about to make our way back to the councillors till we found Jess frozen on the bed. Tears falling down her delicate, porcelain face. "Everything okay Bella?" The Italian man asks as the 2 of us come to comfort her.

"This was her room wasn't it," The young woman spoke softly. Unsure what to say I settle next to her and wait for her to continue. "I was making my bed and I found a piece of paper stuck in between the floor boards." Taking the crumpled piece of paper from her hands I slowly read the simple message… _I feel so alone, trapped in my own mind. Please, save me from myself because I don't know how…_

Slowly the air was sucked out of me. When we were young I always encouraged Jen to express her feelings but she never mentioned this before. Biting the inside of my cheek I refused to cry, I had to me strong. Nodding silently I got up from the bed and made my way to the others who were down the corridor. "Is Jess okay?" Spencer said adorably with concern wiped across his face. I had a feeling the two young adults were forming an interest to each other but neither had admitted it yet.

"Uh yeah she found something that use to belong to Jen," I say sadly and hand Peter the paper. His face along with all the agents visible whitened as they started to truly understand how lost she was.

"Why don't you guys sit down." Peter said. Once all were settled Sophie had finally come back into the room along with a couple filled manilla folders. "What would you like to know?"

"How did Jennifer's attitude change from the first time you meet her to the last time you saw her?" Spencer asked softly as he casually rested his hand on the back of Jess's chair. Smirking I make quick eye contact to Derek and Penelope who also saw the small gesture the young doctor gave.

"There's no one like her. The first time we met Jennifer it was in the summer of 1999 when Emily had brought her here. They were both hysterical for different reasons, Emily was panicking because she couldn't take her home and Jen was so drugged up she was barely lucid." Pete begun softly and squeezed my hand before continuing. "At first she hated it here and that was pretty clear to anyone here. She verbally and physically lashed out at the councillors and students, she would disobey our rules and avoid group talks. I always knew she was a sweet girl, it took a while for people to see it but only because she hid behind walls. If i'm correctly Emily would spend her weekends here which was the only time she was calm and happy."

"How long was she here for?" Rossi asked.

"She was here for roughly a year; when she turned 18 she left and that was the last time we saw her. It took her a long time to let people in but once she did she started to heal and turn into a beautiful person." Sophie added. Pulling out the large, thick file the woman handed off to the group to read. There was picture and documentation of her progress and all the minor incidents that happened. "Why do you all need to know this? Is Shell okay?"

The room went silent for a moment. We all knew the answer, even Peter and Sophie, they just didn't want to admit it. "It's that bastard isn't it!" Peter growled angrily.

"We believe so and we are going to do everything in our power to bring her home as soon as possible." Hotch say calmly. "We need to know everything about the summer that she was brought her. We have reason to believe Walt took her back to the last time she was with him."

"It might be a long shot but when Shelby was here we made her write in her journal to help her express what emotions she was feeling. There might be something there but I don't know where it would be." The older councillor said softly. "I'm sorry we can't be as helpful as you would like."

"Don't be Soph she's the woman she is today because of you guys." I reply quickly. We spoke for a little while longer before heading back to our room. We were all shattered, ready for a good nights sleep. "Tomorrow the search warrant should be at the station. It's our best shot at finding anything about that summer." Turning my head at the slight snickering I see the young mini Jennifer smirking yet again. My lord is sh going to make fun of everything I say. "What now." I say and roll my eyes at the playfulness in her crystal, blue eyes.

"Oh you know…my sister hiding things. I would occasionally come into her room and she would be lifting a floor board or hiding something in the cracks of the house." Snickering once again the woman looked at me and winked, "Or you know occasionally hiding you from mother dearest and Walt." The room let out as my cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Chucking a pillow at Jess I climb into bed ignoring the laughter.

"Who knew our bombshell blonde had such a scandalous, rebellious life." Penelope cooed and barked out a laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny," I reply and teasingly throw them my middle finger. "Get some sleep, got a long day ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ's Pov**

I felt timeless. I didn't know how long I had been here. Each time I woke up I felt less confident in my team. After the incident with Jess and Emily I was drugged again, beaten for my disobediance. I hated how the only moments of relief from the terror I'm situated in was when I was under the influence, I couldn't feel the pain. Everyday Walt would come out of the dark, corners of the room, he would laugh joyfully as I whimpered and frailed from his beatings and him violating me. At first I thought I could survive it but as time moved it became unbearable and my body felt like it was going to combust. I knew my ribs were broken due to the intense pressure against my lungs causing a great deal of pain. I missed the comfort of my friends and the warmth of my own bed. But most of all I missed the charming brunette who made me feel like the world wasn't a bad place all along. Being in her arms was the closest thing I had to a home, and I'm in desperate need for that feeling.

My thoughts however were rudely disturbed by the slow, dreadful creek of the door. Subconsciously the tears begun to brim in my eyes as panic arose within me. I wanted to push the monster away, but my body screamed in pain as I attempted pathetically to get away. I didn't have to look to know that he was unbuckling his belt, slipping out of his jeans and boxers. "Good morning kitten," He husks before gripping my bruised jaw and pulling my blistered lips into a painful kiss. Letting out a groan of pleasure he pulled off the scratchy, cotton blanket of my batted, weak body and admired his work. It made me nausea seeing the pleasure in his eyes. How could he enjoy this? It's so wrong.

"Not today Walt…p-please," I whisper. Ignoring my wishes he mounts my tiny waist and started to move his body hastily against mine. I feel as though my body was on fiery pain.

"Come on kitten be a good girl for daddy," He husks and moves faster, latching his teeth into my delicate neck. It was hard enough to pierce my skin and I let out a cry. His arousal grew harder and I squirmed more, it was useless but I couldn't help it. That's when I was struck across the face again. The easiest thing to do was cry, I cried for myself, and I cried for my friends, I just wanted it to be over. I couldn't find anymore. I felt dirty, just like I did when I was young. I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore, all I was focussing was on the darkness of my lids of my eyes. I just wanted to forget. It wasn't long till the pain was too much for my body to handle and I lost conscious.

 **Emily's Pov**

We arrived back at the police station early the next morning. Horizon had proven to be an emotional rollercoaster for everyone. It was one thing to read about the woman they loved but to talk to someone who first hand experienced it was completely had learned what had happened in the summer of 1999, and the struggle the petite blonde had to over come. Feeling someone tap on my shoulder I was brought back into reality. "Ma'am I have that search warrant for Ms Merrick's house." The officer says and handed my the white piece of paper.

Gathering up the team, Hotch was the first to speak, "When we get there I want you all to look high and low. Rossi I want you to take Alice back to the station and begin your questions. I need you to gather as much information as possible. Make sure she is aware of the consequence for withholding information." Quickly gathering our gear we make our way to the SUV's and drove quickly to the old house.

I couldn't help the large smirk on my face as I knocked harshly on the navy door. It didn't take long for the older woman to open the door and greeted me. "What do you want Emily, I made myself quiet clearly last time that I never wanted to see you again."

Feeling the smirk grow wider on my face I pull out the folded paper and handed it to Ms Merrick. "And I told you that I would come back with a warrant." I replied and pulled out the silver handcuffs. "Alice Blaine you are under arrest for obstruction of justice, you have the right to remain silent." The woman was utterly shocked as I tightened the metal cuffs around her fragile wrists. Before handing her off to Rossi I lean forward and whispered, "By the way Ms Merrick, I told I would find justice for Jennifer. Those girls were always better off without you."

"That whore deserved it," She spat out and she walked out the house.

"What a grade A bitch!" Derek huffed out as he followed me into the house, "How could she live with someone like that for as long as she did?" I chuckled quietly and shrugged at the tall man.

While the rest of the team searched downstairs, Derek and myself made our way up the old stairs to the bedroom. It was exactly the same as the last time I saw it. The walls were navy, covered in polaroid pictures. Pictures of her mother and sister, as well as pictures of the 2 of us together. Her wooden desk and draws were still in the same place. The only thing that was missing was her bed. "The beds gone." I mummers to the man. I also noticed there was no pictures of Walt, not that I had expected to see any. "He took the fucking bed. God I thought I was losing my mind but I swear in the videos Walter sent there was a bed in the corner. That bastard fucking kidnaps his step daughter and rapes her in the exact bed as he did when she was little." I was fuming, there was absolutely no way the Ms Merrick had no idea about this. She lied to federal agents to protect a violent, creepy man who abused her daughters.

"You're kidding," Derek said slowly.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he entered the bedroom along with the others. Still fuming I look over at Derek who explained the situation. I was completely gobsmacked. How fucked up is that. "Well we certainly have enough evidence to charge Alice now."

"Do you know if JJ had a diary or something that she would use to keep her personal things?" Kate replied.

Chuckling I nod and make my way to the corner of the room. Bending down, I ran my finger tips over the floor boards till I felt it, the hook. Giving it a harsh tug the board separated from the others, revealing a box. "She told me about this when we were teenagers." I said softly. Opening the small box the first thing I saw was us. There was at least 5 pictures of the two of us. Putting them off to the side I pull out her diary, along with a small bottle of whiskey and a bag of unknown pills. "Knock yourself out." I say sadly and take the photos. The pictures brought tears to my eyes. They were intimate and beautiful. My favourite had to be the one of myself laying naked on my stomach with an equally naked Jennifer on my back, kissing my shoulder. Holding it close to my heart I close my eyes and take an unsteady breath. I still loved this woman and it was slowly tearing me apart.

Clearing out of the house we make our way back to the station where we began to crack down of Ms Merrick. Watching the horrid woman sitting in the interrogation room with unease brought me some joy, she had finally been caught and she knows it. If we were to get some information, now would be the time. "I found the summer of 1999 in her diary." Reid had said quickly as he jogged up to me. "It hasn't given much detail so I sent Penelope the information hoping she would find something."

"You read that all in 2 minutes?" I ask surprisingly. I knew he was a genius but I still have my doubts.

"I can read over 20,000 words in a minute…So yes I read it all." He replied casually.

Following the younger agent back into the conference room I watch the perky tech lady working as fast as possible. "Hey sugar plum what's up?" She asks softly and stops typing.

"Going back to that house just brought back so many memories. This whole case has had me in an emotional roller coaster." I say sadly and look down at the picture in my hand. "I've missed out on so much of her life. What if she doesn't want me when we find her? I don't think I could ever leave her again."

"Oh honey," Pen replied emotionally as she squeezed my hand, "We will find her and when we do you never let go. Okay? Promise me." Before I could do anything about the tear rolling down my cheek the woman swooped in and brushed it off. "Why don't you tell me a few stories so I can harass her when she gets back to us."

Letting out a weak laugh I pull out the stack of polaroid pictures, including my favourite and handed them to her. "When Jennifer turned 15 I bought her a polaroid camera. She use to go everywhere with it. It didn't matter what we were doing, she always wanted to capture it." We sat in silence as we looked through the pictures.

"How long were you together for?" Penelope asked as she looked through the intimate photos. It was the one of the beautiful blonde kissing my shoulder.

"We met when we were 8 and from that day we were attached to the hip. I think we were 14 when we first started dating." Chuckling at how young were where I paused before continuing. "We broke up when we were 18 and that was the last time I saw her."

"You were there the whole time things with Walter was happening?" She asked curiously. "You should be proud of yourself. No one at that age should have to go through something like that and you never left her side. You were enough to make her stay, I would have never met her if it wasn't for you if you think about it." Shrugging I look down at the pictures and stroke my thumb over Jen. "These pictures show how much you love each other, I don't doubt that will have changed her opinion on you. We will find her Em."

"I'm glad she has you and the team." I say affectionally and blush slightly. "She deserves the world and she finally has the family that will love her unconditionally." Sitting in silence we absorb the comfort of each other. However that was quickly disrupted by the quick footsteps of the Unit Chief.

"Charlotte Hills," Hotch musters out. "We think he's holding her in one of these campsites."

"How are you so sure?" I question as I strap myself into the vest. Double checking my gun was loaded, I throw my hair into a ponytail.

"It all connects. In her journal she talks about these underground military campgrounds surrounded by trees. From that we were able to narrow down to Charlotte Hills." Derek says. "Do you have the address baby girl?"

"Yes I do. I definitely think this is your place. It was shut down in 2004 due to health problems and it has been abandoned ever since." Penelope said as she sen the address to our phones. Before leaving I pull Jess into hug.

"Bring home my big sister." The petite blonde says with a sad smile.

"I promise." I reply. Giving her one last hug I separate and make my way to the SUVs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I hope you are liking the new and improved story. I know it's not changed dramatically but its just edits and additional pieces. It was bothering me before with all the errors. Anyway this is the chapter you've been waiting for, enjoy!**

 **Emily's Pov**

The car ride was silent. My head was racing as I waited patiently for our arrival. The ride was only 30 minutes away but it felt like eternity. Tapping my fingers against the collar of my ballistic vest, I watch they sky fill with fiery red flames. Ironic really. The hatred I consume for that monster painted perfectly into the sky. After what felt like an hour we finally arrived. Deciding to split up I follow Derek into the unknown. We were luck that there was only 5 bunkers but dividing up seemed to be beneficial. Each bunker was a simple bunker, the problem was they were spread out over the entire forest making it impossible to find without a map. We spent a good hour looking through each bunker before grouping up to enter the last one. "Penelope we need directions to bunker 3." Rossi said through the cell.

Following the lead of the tech analysis we heard a faint scream piercing through the night, stabbing me right in the chest. It was her. My jog turned into a sprint as I followed the pained screams. That's when we found the door. "WALTER BLAINE IT'S THE FBI OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell and bang on the door. The others and I waited in stance for a respond but the only one we received was a faint cry. My Jennifer. Signalling for the darker agent I steps forth and kicked the door open and we rush into the dark abyss.

Slowly walking down the dark, damp tunnel we finally came to another door. The smell was rancid, she smell of burnt flesh, and vomit made my stomach churn. "WALTER BLAINE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yell. Once again we got into position and Derek forcefully kicked open the door where we were all struck with the sight of the woman we love. Entering the room my eyes never left Walters as he used Jennifer as a shield, with a knife against her carotid artery. We all tried our hardest to contain the emotions running through our veins, the videos and images did not show how terrible of a state the petite woman was in. Her body was black and blue all over, blood randomly splayed over the fragile body. Worst of all, her head hung limp and her arms and legs hung weakly.

"Walter it's time to let go of Jennifer," Alex said sternly keeping her gun pointed at the man. I was hoping one of the agents had a clear shot of the man as I did not.

"Kitten stays with me." He growls and pushes himself into her. The young woman let out a small whimper as she hung helplessly against him. "All I have ever done is love her. from the very first time we met I knew she was going to be mine."

"Her name is Jennifer Jareau and she's a federal agent," Reid says softly.

"Shelby is mine!" He argues and digs the knife sharply into her abdomen drawing a small line of blood. "She was always mine but YOU took her away from me you bitch! All I gave her was attention and love and all she gave me was disrespect!"

"She's your step-daughter Walt, you know this is wrong, what you are doing is wrong and it was wrong 15 years ago." I say sternly. "You're a smart man Walter why don't you let her go."

The smug man did nothing but grin. Roughly grabbing the blonde locks back he gripped her neck and kissed her roughly. The small whimper escaped from the fragile woman I bite the inside of my cheek and look over at the team. They all knew what was happening, he was taunting me. "How does if feel Emily to know that she will never be the same. She'll never forget what it's like to be loved by a man, something you could never give her but I could…and I did." God I wanted to kill him. I wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in-between his eyes, but I couldn't, why should I give him the satisfaction of being free when he could rot in hell till he dies. Readjusting I train my eyes to the beautiful blue eyes.

"Walt please," The young woman whispers. It was barely audible but it was enough for us all to here. "You know it's o-over, if you truly love me wouldn't you want me to live?"

We all waited for an answer. It was obvious that he was struggling to think. "Tell me that you love me." Walter says and berries his face into her bloody hair. "Tell her that you love me."

I wanted her to tell him to screw off but I knew it was all a game to him, so I stood silently and watched the woman struggle. Her face twisted in pain as he tugged harshly on her golden locks. "O-okay," She cried in defeat. "I-I love you W-walt." She let of a small whimper as he let go off her hair and her head sunk into her body. Avoiding our glances.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it Kitten?" The monster said smugly with a toothy grin. "However, if I'm not getting out of this, neither are you." Seeing the horror in her eyes I knew what had just happened. The knife plunged into her bruised abdomen and within a split second a bullet penetrated through his shoulder.

Before the frail body could collapse onto the ground I embraced her body and lowered her gently on to her back, lacing her cold, dirty fingers with mine. Smiling sadly down at the fragile blonde I wipe the single tear rolling down her bruised cheekbone and whisper, "It's okay, you're okay Jen. Just keep the beautiful eyes open for me." Feeling the tears well up in my eyes I divert my eyes and blink them away. Now was not a time to be weak, she needs me to be strong. Smiling down at my love I take the her hand and kiss it. "It's okay." This time only to reinsure myself that she was here before me.

Looking behind me I see the team looking at the petite blonde with sadness and sympathy in their eyes. Without thinking twice the youngest member of the team shrugged off his oversized jacket and handed it to me, that's when I realized how exposed her body was. She was completely naked. Draping it over her chest and thighs and carefully pull her close and mumble an apology as I applied pressure to her wound. "I knew you would find me." I whispered ever so silently and cried. All I could do was nod and hold her while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. The blood seemingly pooled slowly as time passed by and her cries slowly died out. She laid there motionless, hand loosely linked in mine and her breaths shallow and weak. I didn't realize I was sobbing till I felt the paramedics tug on my shoulder to let her go. Reluctantly I moved away from Jennifer and watch them take the fragile body into the ambulance and drive off into the abyss.

"Come on Bella they're taking her to St. Germain Hospital." Rossi said and pulled me into a weak hug.

 **Jess's Pov**

Nothing was worse than waiting for the news. I could see why my sister loved her job, sh was surrounded by people who adored her. More than what she ever got when she was young. I was drowned in my deep inner thoughts till the sight of a neon pick dress appears in front of me. Handing me a warm mug of what I assume is coffee, I hold it close to my heart and smile softly. "You know even though JJ never mentioned her family there was evidence all around us, we were just too oblivious to notice. Around her apartment she has pictures of yourself and Emily up on walls and on her nightstand." Penelope said and plopped down next to me.

"She always protected me…ever since Rosaline committed suicide and Walt came into our life she promised me that she would do whatever she could to keep me safe." I replied softly and looked over at the sympathetic woman.

"JJ is a strong, beautiful and amazing woman she will survive, she has so much to live for.." Penelope said softly and paused for a second. "She has you, the team and Emily to live for."

"i'm glad she has you and the team. It's only been a week or so but I can see how much you care for her, all of you." I said quietly. "She deserves the world." We sat for a while, telling stories of the past about my big sister to help waste time. I told her how crazy she was for Emily when they first started to date. And Penelope told me stories about the times she would win free rounds at the bar through kicking ass at darts. Penelope was in the middle of another story when the dreaded ring of her phone begun. I sat quietly as the normally bubbly woman sat silently, listening to the news told to her.

"We'll be there right a-awawy sir," She blubbered out and hung up. "They found her." Watching the neon woman running around the room with her jacket and keys in her hand I quickly grab my sweater and follow behind.

We drove in silence as I weaved in and out of traffic till we reached St Germain Hospital. Running into the main entrance I immediately saw the team pacing around the waiting room. My eyes narrowed in on the brunette and my heart pained for her. She sat their motionlessly, staring at her bloody dry hands before furiously rubbing the blood off her hands. Kneeling in front of her, I cup her hands in mine and tilt her chin up to see the tears pooled in her eyes. "She'll be okay," I say softly and squeeze her hands. "Lets get you cleaned up." She didn't reply but simply followed me to the bathroom where I carefully rinsed my sisters blood off.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Jess," Emily said quietly.

"Don't ever be sorry, you found her Emily." I say confidently and pull her into a hug. It was weird how our roles have reversed dramatically but it was true. It was my time to comfort her. Once she had calmed to we made our way back to the waiting room and sat with the team. The muscular Derek Morgan had a somber face as he held Penelope in his arms. The others sat quietly with emotionless faces. I was surprised as to how calm I was, I thought by this point I would be drowning in tears but there was nothing. She had to pull through, after everything, she has to survive. As time pass I slowly fell into a light slumber as I waited for the news.

 **Emily's Pov**

Hours had passed as we waited for news, any news really. The worst part was the fact that we had no update on how the surgery was going or what we should expect. We just had to sit. She had been in surgery for just over 4 hours now and we were all getting impatient. I was so proud of both the girls, they have been through so much in the past week or so. Throughout the case Jess has managed to keep a certain level of elegance as we tore through her horrible childhood. "Family of Jennifer Jareau?" An unfamiliar voice called out, bringing everyone to his attention.

"How is she?" I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so happy you are all enjoying the new version of this story. Bare with my I am going got attempt to write some medical perspectives but I'm not a doctor of educated in this sense. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Emily's Pov**

"How is she?" I said as the team and I rose.

"She's a fighter that's for sure. Agent Jareau sustained multiple injuries to her body, some of which were more severe than others." The doctor said and sat down. Taking Jess's hand we listened carefully as he begun to list her injuries. "Jennifer has sustained 2 broken ribs, 3 bruised, luckily neither had punctured her lungs. She also received a broken nose and a bruised jaw and cheekbone." I was beyond devastated he he continued to explain her injuries, but nothing made my heart break more than the last words he had said. "Like asked we did a Rape Kit and we discovered that through the multiple sexual assaults she was pregnant…however the extent of the abuse she received she is unable to hold a child." That's when my heart was ripped out of me. I felt like the air around me had evaporated.

The room was silent after receiving the news. Tears were inevitable. "We can we see her?" Hotch said carefully, his eyes raw and fists clenched. It was the first time I had seen an emotion that wasn't stoic.

"She won't be awake but no more than 2 of you at a time." The doctor said, "Her room is just down the hall." With that he left us in the quiet. As dreadful as the news was, I still felt a huge weight off my shoulder, simply knowing that the beautiful woman was alive and away from that vicious man was enough the reinsure me.

"I think Jess and Emily should go first," Rossi announced and nodded at me."When she wakes up the first faces she should see are yours." Smiling at the Italian man I feel him pull me int a fatherly hug calming me down. "Go Bella." Smiling at the rest of the team I follow the younger woman down the fluorescent filled corridor. The distinct smell of disinfectant filled my nose and that's when I remember how much Jennifer hated hospitals, the second she wakes up she'll want to go home. As we approach the room my nerves began to rise, I was anxious to see her. And it was obvious that jess wanted to see her too.

"You ready to see your sister?" I ask softly and open the door. Replying with a simple, small nod she walked inside the room to see her older sister. Tears threatened to fall once again as I saw the beautiful woman laying motionless on the bed, attached to multiple devices. It was unbelievable how beautiful she was, even with her body covered in laceration, bruises and white bandages. Like the doctor had mentioned her stomach was tightly wrapped and her shoulder was stabilized. She looked so peaceful and angelic I wanted to cry. "Oh Jen," I whisper meekly as I slip my warm hand into her one and lacing our fingers together and gently kissing the top of her icy hand. "13 years and you look even more beautiful than you were when we first met. How is that even possible?" Look ing up at the silent woman next to me I pull another chair over and make her sit next to me. "We're so proud of you Jen, everyone is, Jess, your team and myself. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I promised I always would and I let you down." Resting my head on her hand as I feel the tears trickle I let her quiet presence comfort me. I was never much of an emotional person but in the past week I have cried more than enough to make up for the past. It's like she has this invisible chain wrapped around my heart.

"I-I'm so p-proud of you Sh-Jen,"Jess said softly as she rests her hand on top of both of ours. "I can't wait to have our sisterly gossip. There's so much I want to tell you and I think there are things you want to tell me too." Her confidence soon fell as her chin began to quiver and tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. Wrapping my other arms around her I held her close as she cried for her sister. "Please wake up S-shel, I need you! You're my big sister, w-who will I have if I lose you?" Pulling my hand from the motionless agent I pull her little sister into a hug and held as she cried.

"She'll wake up Jess," I whisper as I pull away.

After that we sat in silence, quietly sitting in comfort of each other. It was only after an hour of the two of us that the others began to come in. "Hey," I whisper softly. "The doctors said she should be waking up soon." Smiling softly at the team I made space for them to each to sit down. No one wanted to leave the beautiful blonde. As the night went on Rossi and Reid were the first to doze off, after it wasn't long till Penelope fell asleep in the strong arms of a sleepy Derek Morgan. Hotch left a while back to make a call to his family. As for myself, I sat quietly next to Jen with my hand laced with hers. And Jess was passed out in the corner sleeping soundly in an uncomfortable ball. Focusing my attention back on to Jennifer, I stroke the back of her hand and that's when her hand twitched. "Jen?" I call softly and cup her bruised jaw, carefully ghosting my fingers over her delicate cheek. "Squeeze my hand again baby, it's okay." My lips trembled with joy as her hand twitched again and squeezed my fingers ever so softly. "I know it's scary Jen but open your beautiful eyes, I'm here." My heart fluttered with joy as her eyes slowly opened and her eyes connected with mine. Pushing the button on the bed for assistance I hold her hand as she begins to reach for the tube. "It's okay Jen, it's helping you breathe, a nurse is coming to take it out now." I reply.

The woman nodded slightly and my heart broke a little when she begun to panic when she saw the other bodies in the room asleep. The small nurse carefully removed the breathing tube from her and checked on her vitals before leaving us alone with the beautiful woman. "It's okay Jen," I whisper softly as she cried quietly, "He's never going to hurt you or Jess again." Cupping her face she softly calmed down and nuzzled her face into my hand. We stayed like this in silence for a few minutes, not giving a care in the world if her team was watching or not. "I'm so sorry Jennifer." I say softly as tears threaten to fall once again, I felt so guilty and it consumed me all at once.

"Don't cry," She replied with a deep rasp in her quiet voice. Looking up with pure adoration in my eyes I close my eyes as a couple tears fell. "You're too beautiful to cry." Feeling the delicate pads of her fingers wipe the tears away I couldn't help but let our a small chuckle of happiness as I absorbed her touch.

"Happy tears," I choke out and kiss her hand before resting it back on my cheek. I needed to feel her, I needed to be touching her. I couldn't believe how strong she was being. She knew the perfect thing to say. "Everyones excited to see you J," I say softly and look into her captivating eyes.

"You bet we are," A voice said happily. Turning around we saw that everyone was awake and watching our moment together. Blushing slightly I nuzzle further into her hand and ignored the others. "We'll come back a little later love bug," Penelope says and grins. "We love you all so much JJ, get some rest." Planting a soft, quick kiss on the crown of her head Penelope and the rest left the room leaving us alone with her sleeping sister in the corner.

The faint smile disappeared from her face as the team left the room. "Is he dead?" Jennifer asked quietly and nuzzles into my warmth for comfort.

"No he's in custody," I reply softly, "but I can promise you he will never see the light of day again." Wiping the single tear on her fragile face I lean in and kiss her forehead lovingly. "The doctors said you need your rest."

"Stay with me please. I don't want to be alone." She barely whispers out. Fear evident in her raspy voice.

"Always." I respond and carefully climb next to her on the hospital bed. My heart soared with love as she carefully leans her head on my chest and fisted my shirt and closed her eyes. Cautiously, I pull her close and hold her like I never want to let go. She cried till there was no more tears and she fell into a slumber. Her face was so angelic as I watched her sleep, I couldn't bring myself to nap, not when I needed to be there for her. "I love you so much Jennifer," I husk softly and kiss her forehead. It was true. She was my entire world and she still is. Sitting in the quiet room I watch the two blonde sleep peacefully, it wasn't long till Derek and Penelope made there way back to the room. "You guys can come in, the nurse gave her some more pain meds so she's out like a light." I whisper and motion them to come in.

"How is she?" Pen asks and hands me a cup of coffee. Bless her heart she knew exactly what I needed.

Taking a small sip of the steaming coffee I replied. "It's hard to tell. Obviously there is a lot of physical rehabilitation that she's going to have to go through but emotionally she is struggling. I can see it in her eyes." Looking down at the petite blonde on my chest I couldn't help but grin at her adorable actions. "You know she use to do this when we were teenagers as well." I said and motioned to the death grip she had on the front of my shirt.

"Like a safety blanket." Derek said simply. I didn't know how to respond to that so I simply shrugged. "She holds on to you because she trusts you when she is most vulnerable." Grinning at the comment I carefully pull her a little closer and watch as she snuggles further into my body. "She's safe."

"Some things never change do they?" A raspy voice calls out from the corner of the room. Seeing that Jess had woken up I give her a small smile. "I remember how I use to walk in and see you like this as teenagers." Pausing for a second she smirks before adding, "At least you're wearing clothes."

My face immediately flushed at the statement as the 2 agents chuckled. "We weren't that bad." I reply softly in defence. "You never knocked."

"I would, you guys never heard I guess." She said with a smirk.

"I guess you were too busy," Derek said and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "But I'm glad she's home safe. That bastard is finally going to go where he deserves, jail."

"You and I both," I growl and squeeze her hip carefully. "God after everything he has put her through all I wanted to do was end his life, but that would have given him the easy way out. I want him to suffer."

"You chose the right thing," Penelope said, "And I'm glad JJ has you 2 back in her life, she's going to need you more so than ever before."

"I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to." I say honestly. "I can't lose her again, being back with her brought back all the emotions I felt for her. I don't think I could leave her, even if JJ wanted me to, it would physically pain me to do so." This was my woman and I could never a life without her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I think it is safe to say that I am the WORST at updating my stories. Hope you liked the previous chapter though, I wanted that to be the perfect reunion that they deserved. R &R. Enjoy!**

 **Emily's Pov**

It has only been a day since Jennifer was operated on. Needless to say she is struggling, physically and emotionally. The nightmares had already begun, trapping the beautiful blondie deep in her unconscious state, unwilling to let her go. She's also noticeable cautious around unfamiliar bodies as well as the men on the team. Luckily JJ has shown to be more receptive to Jess and I. Drawing myself out of thought I look over at the fragile woman and chuckled as she struggled to eat her jello. "Stop laughing and help why don't you." She huffed adorably and shoved the spoon into my hand. Studying the woman expression I couldn't help but grin madly, everything about this felt so right. Having her in my arms and small things that would make remember the past. "What has you so smiley Agent Prentiss?" Penn asks teasingly and tilts my head so we were eye to eye.

"This feels so normal. I remember when when we were teens and you broke your wrist and struggled to eat your food, just like now." I mumble out, lost in her mesmerizing eyes.

"It does doesn't it." She responds as she slowly and tentatively presses her forehead against mine. Carefully not to hurt her press against any of her injuries I cup her cheek ghostly and lean forward. I want to kiss her so badly but I didn't know how she felt. Did she even want me anymore? All of those questions were answered by the small voice of JJ who quietly whispered, "please," and pressed her lips against mine. Letting out a small gasp I quickly comply and connect our lips again. The kiss brought every hair on my body to a standing point. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my body. It was a simple kiss but it was a kiss that expressed everything. I wanted her to feel how I felt towards her. It wasn't long till there was a knock on the door and we broke the kiss. Feeling the petite blonde jump in fear I carefully pull her close to protect her from whatever had frightened her.

"Sorry Buttercup I just wanted to let you know that Sophie and Peter are here," The bubbly tech analysis says with a smirk. Of course she witnessed what had just happened. I watch as Penelope brings the woman carefully into a hug and whispering something into her ear which caused Jennifer's cheeks and the tip of her ears to burn red in fluster. Saying her quick goodbye she disappeared into the hall leaving the two of us in silence.

Feeling the petite blonde's body mold back on to mine, I wrap my arms around her and kiss the crown of her head. "Your heart is pounding," Jennifer whispers quietly and traces mindlessly over my taunt stomach.

"I have you to blame for that," I say teasingly. It was true, every time she is near my heart starts to beat a little faster and my eyes latch on to hers. "Come on we should get you ready for Peter and Sophie." Helping the injured woman I carefully work her hair into an adorable messy bun and I retie her gown so it's a little more fitted ono her frail body. Hearing the knock on the door I hop off the bed and give Jen space. "I'm going to let you three catch up, call me if you need anything." I say softly and kiss the corner of her mouth. With that I left leaving the love of my life alone.

 **JJ's Pov**

It's been rough. Even though I know where I am and who I'm surrounded by he still manages to creep into my head and control me. It wasn't so much of the physical scars he has put on my body and the injuries but rather the internal scars that scare me. He's left an imprint on me and it won't go away. My whole body was bruised and my chest burned with fire from the damage to my ribs but that we easy to fix with medication, but the experience is hard to get rid off. Emily however has a way of making everything okay. The way she holds me close through the night and comforts me through my nightmares and flashbacks reminds me of the Emily I fell in love in with 15 years ago. Her innocent touches still electrified my body. Hearing that Peter and Sophie were coming to visit I couldn't help but feel like joyous. They were the only adults in my life that acted like parents and loved me unconditionally. "Oh Shelby I'm so glad you're okay honey!" The older woman said and rushed over to the bed side and engulfed me into a motherly hug. Trying desperately not to flinch at her loving attention to my aching body.

"I'm okay Sophie," I groan as she squeezes a little too hard. Placing a kiss to my forehead she moves back to allow Peter to carefully hug me. "Hey Pete." I whisper softly at the older man.

"Hey kiddo, you gave me quite the scare." He say and smiles sadly and squeezes my uninjured hand.

"I know I'm sorry guys," I reply quietly and look down into my lap. I almost wished Emily hadn't left me alone. The simplest touch calmed me.

"Don't be, we're just happy your safe and that monster is finally getting what he deserves." Peter said and grinned. "Also was that Emily Prentiss I just saw?" Feeling my cheeks blush I nod and give him a toothy grin.

"She's been amazing…like always," I say softly. "Honestly I think she is the only thing keeping my sane right now. Just like old times I guess." Letting my mind slip briefly back into the kiss we shared moments ago I left the dazed, loved up grin cover my face. The kiss was reassurance that everything would be okay. It was just like when we were younger and we would share secret kisses behind my mothers back. "Jess has been a great help as well."

"Everyone seems to love you so much Shel. All your team was and still is worried sick about you." Peter say a smiley happily. "You deserve all the love in the would Shel and I definitely think Emily and that team is capable of doing so." Blushing slightly at the comment I couldn't help but let out a slumber yawn. Feeling the aches in my body starting to fade I knew the medicine was starting to kick in. It wasn't long till I was going to be in deep slumber. "How about we come back later kiddo? You're dozing off." Giving a sleepy smile I thank them quietly before my tiredness finally overcoming me.

 **Emily's Pov**

"Are you sure you're okay with watching her while I'm at the station?" I ask questionably to the older couple. "Alright, thank you so much, I couldn't appreciate it more." Saying goodbye I hung up and headed back to the interrogation room where Derek was talking to Walter. Unfortunately he hasn't spoken since his arrest. My blood boiled as he sat smugly in silence as Jennifer sat in the hospital. "How's it going in there?"

"Not well, he hasn't said anything since we brought him in." Hotch says gruffly.

"I'm going to go give it a spin. Maybe seeing me will throw him off what ever game he is playing." I say before heading in the room. Ushering Derek out the room I sit quietly in front of the man who destroyed the beautiful woman. "How's the shoulder Walt?" I ask him smugly as I not the glimmer of discomfort in his eyes. "Awww come on Walt I've known you since you were 8, you've never not spoken your thoughts. So tell me how you feel."

"You know what I think." Walter said with an arrogant smile. "I will only talk to one person and I think you know who." Fisting my hands I look at the man dead in the eye and slam it down.

"You don't get to speak to her," I growl.

"Well I guess you'll never get any information out of me with that attitude Emily." Walter said and chuckled smugly leaning back in the metal chair. "Now you tell me, how does it feel knowing that you never really saved her all those years ago?"

I was furious, there was nothing more that I wanted to do than punch his lights out. I wanted to make him hurt like he her Jennifer, but I couldn't. I had to be patient with this monster to get the justice that was deserved. Dragging my chair out roughly from underneath the table, I walk over to the gruff, old man and dug my thumb into the wound. "You will not speak to Jennifer, not now, not ever." Pushing him back into the chair I walk out the room and slam the door shut. "That bastard won't speak."

"We need his statement Emily," Derek says softly and squeezes my shoulder.

"I know but I don't want to put Jennifer in this situation. She doesn't deserve that, it will destroy her." I confess and rub the bridge of my nose. Looking down at my watch I realized that it has been 2 hours since I left the hospital. "I'm going to go back to the hospital, let me know if anything happens."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so happy you guys are enjoying the rewrite, definitely put a smile on my face to see the positive feedback. For sure I am going to put some flashbacks into the story, hopefully create a better understanding of characters and their youth. I have not see Higher ground but I have read into the character Shelby so I have some sort of understanding. I hope you like where I go :) Enjoy!**

 **Emily's Pov**

It had been a week since we had found Jennifer. Since then the team and I have put a great effort into helping her recovery as well as interrogating Walter. Funny enough Jen had made better progress than Walter. Her lacerations are clean and nicely healing and the bruises on her body are finally beginning to fade. Maybe it was the physical healing that was helping her heal mentally as well. Seeing herself heal makes her feel less like a victim. Jen had also been making progress with other people as well. In the beginning she was terrified of the men on the team but in the past week she has slowly been able to open up. She even allowed me to take care of her.

Settling on to the couch with the petite blonde in-between my legs, using my chest the rest against, I carefully wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close. "Is this okay?" I ask softly and kiss her cheek. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable in my presence.

"Better than okay," Jen mumbles and cuddles in closer. "It feels like we're teenagers again." Grinning widely I nod in agreement.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Jennifer give me my phone back!" I whine as I ran clumsily around the bedroom after her. Watching the petite blonde in awe as she bent over laughing in nothing more than an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties. Deciding now was the time, I slowly tip toe behind her and wrap my arms around her waist._

 _"_ _You'll never get it!" Jennifer laughs out and I fall on to the bed with her lying on top._

 _"_ _One last chance," I warn her with a huge grin. There was no way she could get away now. Seeing that she was not going to be compliant I continue. "Alright well that leaves me with the ultimate weapon. I didn't want to use this but you gave me no other option." With that the tickle monster came out and attacked her sides. There was a squeal that fell from my girlfriends lips as she tried to get away._

 _"_ _Alright I surrender!" She cries out in pants of laughter. Grabbing my phone I put it to the side and pull her in-between my legs and held her._

 _"_ _God I love you so much." I whisper and kiss the crook of her neck._

 _Flashback Ends_

"It does feel like we're teenagers again," I whisper back and kiss the crook of her neck. "The only difference is that I'm not tickling you." Teasing her a little I trace my thumbs over her hip bones feeling her jolt a little. "That may change though."

"Hey no tickling the cripple," Jennifer says teasingly and turns in my embrace to lay on her stomach, carefully not putting pressure on her ribs. Getting lost in each others eyes I feel her more up my chest till there was no space between us. "Just kiss me already Agent Prentiss." She husks out.

Silently nodding I lean forward and connect our lips. God it was heavenly, she has this ability to keep me grounded but make me feel so high. All within a kiss. Feeling her pull away I keep my eyes close and smile as I fall back onto the couch in happiness. "God you're amazing." I whisper out as I finally open my eyes seeing the blonde woman laying on my chest happily. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, leave all the worries in the world behind and just be here with Jennifer forever. Of course that's not how it works. Hearing the buzz of my phone I see the message from Hotch.

"Everything okay?" The beautiful blonde asks and sits up. "Is it about him?"

"Yeah, he's not speaking to anyone," I reply honestly. "We're lucky we have all this evidence to hold him otherwise we would have to let him go."

"What does Hotch think about this all?" Jen asks and links her fingers with mine. "Surely he's not happy about it."

"He's not." I say. "Walter has made a request that we will simply not allow and ever since he has gone mute…He wants you to speak to you, but I already told him no." Feeling the woman go stiff I pull her closer and tentatively stroke the palm of her hand soothingly.

"I'll do it." Jen says.

"Jen you don't understand he is using this as a way to see you one last time before he is sent away. You shouldn't have to be forced into this situation because of him." I plead. We were now sitting cross legged in front of each other staring at each other. Feeling my emotions get to the better on me I lean forward and rest my forehead on her uninjured shoulder. "Please don't do this." I whisper. She is such a strong person, but I knew deep down it would destroy her. It will break me to see her like that again.

"Emily this is the only way to get him to talk. I'll be okay baby," She urges and cups my face. Kissing my lip tenderly I feel the worries momentarily fade and I wrap my arms around her waist. "Trust me." Giving a nod I give in and pull her back down to lay with me. Being the larger spoon I place a series of kisses down her neck before burying my face into the back of her neck. I didn't want to let her go, ever. "Everything will be okay Em. If anything happens Hotch will pull me out before you can even blink."

"I just want to keep you safe." I murmur and lift my body slightly so I could look at her. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"As long as you are will me I will always feel safe Em," Jen says and cuddles further into my body. "You have always been this light that has kept me safe when I spiral out of control." Having nothing to say in response I quietly grab the blanket on the back of the couch and throw it over us. Soon we fell asleep to the noise of the movie playing in the background.

 **JJ's Pov**

I could feel the panic grow in me as we walked into the police station. Why did I choose to do this? They had all the evidence needed to throw him away, why do they need me? Seeing the team come into my vision I let out a small shy smile and pulled each one into a careful hug. "You don't have to do this Jen, you can still say no if you'd like." Em says and squeezes my hand.

"I know but I want to," I say in response and kiss her cheek. "Where is he?" I ask Hotch. Following the older man to the interrogation room I see the monster lazily sitting in the metal chair and handcuffs. It was weird seeing the man that haunted my dream locked away. He was silent which was the most disturbing part. He was never silent.

"Do you want one of us in there with you?" Derek said said softly as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"No he won't hurt me." I say. Looking back at the beautiful brunette who was watching my lovingly, I pause for a quick second before pulling her into a brief kiss. "Try not to worry too much Em." Taking one last breath I open the door and make eye contact with my step-father. "Hello Walt." I say leaning against the mirror, effectively blocking Emily's view from the smirk I was receiving. Feeling my old defensive walls being built up I let Shelby take over, protecting Jennifer from the evil of the past.

"Kitten it's so nice to see you," Walter says with a wicked smile.

Letting out a scoff I roll my eyes before responding. "Couldn't say the same to you." To be frank I was annoyed with his old attitude. "I hear you want to give me your statement." I say and move away from the man who inched closer. Feeling to familiar ache set into my ribs I settle in the chair across from him and look him dead in the eye. There was something about the look on his face that made me want to smash the chair of this head. I knew I couldn't though.

"I do Kitten," He responded and leaning forward in his chair and placing his grubby hands on top of mine. "I will tell you everything as long as I get one thing from you." Yanking my hands abruptly away from his grip. After everything he has done to me and he still wants more, what a fucking prick.

"I owe you nothing Walter." I spit back and stand up carefully due to my achy ribs and faint headache that was forming.

"Now now Shelby that's no way to speak to your father, all I ever did was love you." Walter replied cockily and leans back into his chair. I felt his eyes trail over my body but I refused to react. There was nothing more I wanted to do that run but I knew I couldn't. "One dance with my kitten that's all I ask."

"What my fucking virginity wasn't enough for you?! You never loved my Walt, you're a bastard that liked to rape a little defenceless girl everynight till she was 15. Is that what you call love?" I growl. "You can have your dance but once it's over you will say everything that has happened." Letting out a smug smile the old man stood up and held his handcuffed hands out towards me and raised his eyebrow. Of course. Rolling my eyes in disbelief I exit the room and look at the group. "Can someone uncuff him?" I ask rudely and cross my arms with a huff. I Usually Jennifer wouldn't be acting like this but at the moment I knew I had let Shelby take over. "For fucks sakes if you want that statement then you better uncuff him now." I growl.

"JJ!" Penelope gasps in shock, "Why are you being like this?"

"Oh I'm sorry Garcia, did you want me to break down and cry for you all?" I sass back at the blonde woman.

"Come on Shelby I'll uncuff him for you just give Penelope a break."The brunette says softly and touches my bicep tentatively. No one knew what Shelby was like, only Emily. She knew what I was like before Jennifer Jareau existed. Following the woman back into the room I watch as she roughly uncuffs the man and whisper a threat in his ear. "I'll be right outside baby."

 **Emily's Pov**

"Who was that?! That was my beautiful bombshell," Penelope cried out in distress. Of course this was new to them, they probably have never encountered or knew about Shelby. "What's happening to her?"

"You all remember how Shelby Merrick was Jennifer's former name?" Seeing the nods around the room, "Well that is Shelby Merrick. It's likely that she let her old personality break through to protect the image of Jennifer Jareau." I explain sadly. "Jennifer Jareau is this pure and Shelby doesn't see herself like that. She doesn't want Jen to be a victim." The sad realization hit them all and they became aware of how troubled her past was.

"Surely that can't be safe." Derek speaks up.

"No it's not but if anyone can do this it's Shelby." I reply and look back into the interrogation room. Soon the room was filled with a light, familiar song as he suddenly pulls the young woman into his arms. I could see by the posture and fear in her eyes that she was absolutely terrified. Placing her hands on his shoulders to create distance, we watched as Walter wrapped his grubby arms around her waist, dangerously low to her behind. "Bastard." I cuss out as I saw the proud grin he wore. As the song went on we watched helplessly as a small tear fell down her lightly bruised face. He now hand her pressed against his body, pushing his hips int her. I wanted to go in and stop it but I knew I couldn't and it was killing me. Finally blessing the song for ending I make my way into the room and cuff the man, this time to the table. "You're a sick fuck you know that?" I hiss as I push him back into his chair, purposely digging my thumb into his wound.

Seeing how upset the beautiful woman was I guide her out the room and pull her carefully into a hug. "You did so well Shelby," I whisper softly into her ear before kissing her forehead. I knew that Jennifer wasn't here right now but I knew she would come back once we had the statement. The woman didn't say anything but simply held on to me tight like I was a life line. We stood holding each other for a few minutes till she moved away and made her way back into the room.

We all sat and watch the horrid man as he happily relived the moments he shared with Jennifer, from when she was a young child to the abduction. I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face and neither could the others. I felt sick to my stomach listening to all the details, of course we talked about what he did but never all the details.

Somehow Shelby had kept it together the whole time. Hours spent with him and not a single whimper and tear fell from her body. Instead I saw rage, her body was stiff as a pole and her eyes never gazed away from the hatred within. By now all the team could see that this was no longer the same woman they worked with. "How can she be so strong?" Penelope cried as I pulled her into a hug.

"I've asked myself that many times as well," I reply and looked at the team, "I know she can move one from this though. It may take time but I knew she already has the support needed."

It was 3 hours, 3 exhausting hours of listening to that monster, but it had finally come to an end. I could now see how distraught the woman was once she exited the room and collapsed to the ground in tears. The tears poured from her eyes as she begun to shake her head vigorously muttering the same words over and over again. "Must get clean." We all watch the petite blonde as she began to rub her arms furiously in attempts to wipe the man off her. That's when I stepped in, I couldn't watch anymore. Carefully placing my body behind her I wrap my arms around her and stilled her hands. Of course she panicked at first but then she realized who I was and melted into my arms and cried.

"I'm so proud of you Shelby," I say soothingly and rock her slowly. "You're safe now baby, come back to me."

"It's n-not safe Em," She chokes out and shakes her head.

"It is love, it is." I reply and kiss the side of her head. "Com back to my Jennifer." Looking up at the team as they watch in sorrow, I smile sadly. Helping my love up I hold on to her firmly as we said our goodbye. Arriving back at the apartment Jennifer was already asleep so I carried her to the room. Tucking the petite agent under the duvet, I strip down to my panties and an oversized shirt I scooch up behind her and drape my arms around her stomach. "I love you so much Jay." I whisper and kiss the back of her neck before drifting to sleep.

Today was one step forward towards justice but two steps back of Jennifer Jareau.


End file.
